1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automobile sunshades. More particularly, this invention relates to the field a durable folding automobile sunshade and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Sunshades for placing within the windshields and other windows of automobiles and thus protecting the interiors of those autos against solar heating and sun damage have become popular, particular in geographic regions such as the American southwest where the searing desert summer sun can quickly raise the interior temperature of a parked automobile to well over 120° F., and can prematurely age, fade, and otherwise damage the interior of an automobile. Folding sunshades made of cardboard, sometimes covered with a reflecting outer surface such as mylar and plastic bubble wrap, are popular. A number of more elaborate sunshades have also been proposed and/or sold.